galacticofandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Snyder
Biography Early Life Having been a product of the foster system, Wyatt bounced between homes throughout much of his youth. Upon turning 16, it was reported that Wyatt disappeared in the middle of the night while his foster parents were asleep. No traces of a break-in or a kidnapping were discovered during the investigation. It was eventually concluded by the authorities that the disappearance of 16-year-old Wyatt was by his own free will and not influenced by any third party. A year later, an individual matching Wyatt's description was recorded on security cameras engaging in a bar fight, personally injuring 7 and killing 5. Following months of investigations, the case turned cold when crucial pieces of evidence were destroyed when the building which contained the evidence locker was destroyed during a bombing. Following the brawl, Wyatt kept off the grid, later resurfacing two years later in a neighbouring country at Fort Alconox where he underwent rigorous training for three years. During his time as a trainee, Wyatt was written up multiple times for a number of infractions. However, due to the immense talent that he displayed throughout the program, as well as the rising tensions within the Allure Colony which was forecasted to require a military intervention within the coming years, Wyatt was never put on a probationary status within the program. As a result, his behaviour never changed even upon his graduation from the program. Allure Colony War Upon the completion of his training at Fort Alconox, tensions within the Allure Colony was at its highest. With the military corporation that Wyatt was affiliated with choosing to remain neutral during the conflict, he snuck aboard a humanitarian cargo ship destined for the Allure Colony in order to join the impending conflict. Upon his arrival, the Allure Colony War had begun just days earlier with the rebel army beginning their assault on the colony. (to be completed) Personality Being described as reckless by his peers, Wyatt has been reported to take highly absurd and unnecessary actions while in combat. During one incident, Wyatt's squad leader recounts Wyatt hijacking an active enemy tank during an active firefight and taking it on a "joy ride" through enemy positions. His sense of humour also seems to have no boundaries; during his time at the military training facility, he was written up for filling his C/O's coffee mug with carborane acid. Luckily, or "unluckily" as described by Wyatt, the acid immediately corroded through the coffee mug, the table, the third floor, second floor, first floor and sub-levels. When later questioned about his motives, Wyatt stated, "Because it would have been funny as fuck!" According to Wyatt, he has on multiple occasion stated that during his time in the Allure Colony War, he would disappear in the middle of the night without the knowledge of his superiors to sneak into enemy camps where he claims to assassinate high-value targets (mainly officers) while drawing symbols on the foreheads of everyone else. This has yet to be verified by officials as of to this date. Appearance The true appearance of Wyatt is still unknown - no one has ever seen him with his helmet removed. It is speculated that Wyatt has participated in every single armed conflict since the Allure Colony War. However, whether this is true or not remains only known to Wyatt himself. Wyatt's rifle of choice, the TLV-3B, which bears a very similar visual resemblance to assault rifles of the 21st century (Gregorian calendar), bears the symbols of those he had supposedly drawn on the foreheads of those whom he found sleeping during one of his supposed nighttime assassination missions. Due to his military background, he has kept with the standard issue patchless MTP uniform and equipment granted to him by the armoury at Fort Alconox. However, Wyatt has extensively modified his helmet (addition of a more up-to-date filtration system and a upgraded HUD system on his visor) and rifle (personalized pistol grip, trigger replacement, barrel replacement, addition of an AFG grip, idiosyncratic infrared IR laser sights, 1x-12x digital optics) to suit the rough and unstable environment he constantly places himself in. Category:Past Crew